


Natsume Week 2020 Day 1: Wandering / Belonging

by OmegaCodex



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaCodex/pseuds/OmegaCodex
Summary: A very late work for Natsume Week 2020 day one: Wandering/belonging. Its only a short drabble
Kudos: 3





	Natsume Week 2020 Day 1: Wandering / Belonging

There was once a young boy who never was loved. _Why can’t anyone understand me?_ ; he would frequently wonder. 

Standing alone, late at night, he would wander from house to house, his face beaten up, dirty, not wanted by his current set of parents. 

One such night, he was met with a woman who seemed to know him.

“Natsume Takashi, right?” She had asked, but his response was merely to nod the affirmative. No human seemed to care for him, so she must have been a Yokai. 

His fears were confounded with what she did next, though.

“I’m so glad”, she teared up “I knew your father’s side of the family and I wanted to meet you” 

They continued to converse in such a manner for a while, Natsume finding she was not a Yokai, but instead a kind _human_. 

_I probably won’t meet her again, but I’ll treasure this moment all the same_

But he would meet her once more, after she and her husband started to foster him. _Something this nice, can it last?_ Such sad thoughts went through his head. It did last, however, and though he couldn’t confide in them, he _belonged_ , or felt as though he did for the first time in his life.


End file.
